Forever in colour with you
by aliceindeepdarkwonderland
Summary: Stucky soulmate!verse fanfic. Steve and Bucky have been friends since childhood, but after losing then finding Bucky, will Steve be able to help the man he loves find himself again? Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Sorry for how short / bad this, I'm doing it on my phone. I grot the idea to do this while reading _the only light in the darkness by Thegumgum_** **and than the plot bunny bit me. I know I said I wasn't gonna really update over Xmas but these are really just going to be drabbled with a plot. Enjoy!**

**Ciao peeps**

Humanity lost the ability to see colour. Unless you found your soulmate or lifemate, you were destined to see in black and white for your life. If you met your lifemate, you wouldn't see colour straight away, it would creep up on you, piece by piece but move too far away, and you lost it all. If you met your soulmate the colour hit you right away and would never lose it. You were more likely to meet your lifemate than your soulmate, but most people were happy with just that. At least they could see colour.

Bucky and Steve didn't realise they were soulmates. They were only young when they first met. Steve was a scrawny kid, around 5 sitting in the play pit with no friends. Bucky, who was slightly older and bigger, decided to befriend the blonde haired boy. Neither of them really registered the change from monochrome to colour; they just thought it was part of growing up. They stuck together, Bucky protecting Steve from the bullies and helping him out; at night he would sneak over and crawl into Steve's bed and keep him warm. They never mentioned the colour to anyone, they thought it was normal . They only realised they were different when the soulmate phenomenon was explained to them in freshman biology. After the class, they skipped lessons and went to the park and talked it over.

"So what are we gonna do, Buck?" Steve asked, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was shivering, even though it was the middle of summer.

"What can we do? We're soulmates, we can't break that bond. I wouldn't want to anyway." Bucky reached into his bag and pulled out a thick jumper which he gave to Steve; he always carried one in case Steve got cold.

"But we'll get called..well.." Steve stuttered, not wanting to say the word.

"What, fags? Who cares, no

ones found so far, and we can keep it that way. You worry too much" He ruffled Steve's hair, who started ranting about how long it took him as he tried to fix his parting.

They headed back to Steve's house, which was empty as his was still at work. They went into Steve's room and sat on the bed; legs just touching. A slightly awkward silence filled the room.

"Does this mean we're courting?" Steve blurted out, blushing furiously.

Bucky thought for a moment. "I suppose we are."

"If you don't want to I get it. Im not exactly much, I've been told it enou-"

Bucky interrupted him by kissing him. Steve's mouth was slightly open, so Bucky lightly traced his lips before biting softly on his bottom lip. Steve froze for a moment then reached up and placed his hand on Bucky's face and started to kiss him back. They found that the more they kissed, the more they wanted each other. They ran their hands all over each others bodies, finally realizing what had been bubbling underneath their friendship the whole time: the quickly glances when getting changed, the unneeded but wanted closeness. Finally, when they ran out of air, they pulled back. Bucky spoke first.

"Well for a first kiss, that wasn't bad." Steve blushed again causing Bucky to chuckle before placing a line of teasing kisses along Steve's jaw, making him moan.

They gently kindled their relationship away from the world. Bucky was Steve's rock through his mother's death, and when Bucky signed up so did Steve, and he kept trying even though he got refused every time. The night before Bucky left, they spent the night furiously making out, but Steve refused to go all the way because "if I give you everything, what will you have to come back to?". Bucky whispered back, "I'm with you till the end of the line, so you don't have anything to worry about. " As they said goodbye the next morning they told each other "I love you. " They'd never said it before.

Dr Erskine accepted Steve on his next application. Every time Steve felt like giving up he though of the chance that he would be able to see Bucky again, and that kept him going. The pain of the serum was excruciating, but he kept going. Whenever anyone asked, he just said that it was his childhood dream to serve his country. Every time he did a show, he thought about what Bucky would think of him now. He'd like the spandex, that was one thing

The show that brought him a small glimmer of hope was the one on the front line. His eyes scanned the men's faces, but none of them were Bucky's. His hopes dropped and he realized all he was was a dancing monkey. As he stared out into the rain, he prayed that he would find Bucky again. Just then, Peggy mentioned the 107th and he knew that he had to find them. He marched up to Colonel Phillips and even though he wouldn't help, he gave Steve just enough information to go rogue. Peggy proved to be a guardian angel, and managed, with Stark's help, to get him behind enemy line, and it didn't matter that he was dropped short. He broke into to the Hydra, and as he wine his way through the rat run of tunnels, he could feel in his heart that he was getting closer to Bucky. He helped get most of the prisoners, then followed the tugging in his heart until he found Bucky, who was tied down to a table. Steve frantically released the restrains, and pulled Bucky up into his arms.

"It's me. It's Steve. " He leant down and placed a soft kiss on Bucky's forehead.

"Steve?" Bucky groggily replied. He began to get off the table, and Steve helped him.

"Come on" Steve grabbed Bucky's hand to lead him out, but Bucky pulled hold back and roughly kissed him, hands roaming all over the spandex suit, feeling the muscles that hasn't been there before.

"Steve" Bucky moaned.

"I thought you were dead" Steve told him, breathless, trying to sound angry but not being able to muster anything but relief and joy.

Bucky looked him up and down. "I thought you were smaller. What happened to you?" He asked as they walked out the door.

"I joined the army." Steve replied.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little." Steve replied, kicking the door down leading to the main warehouse. He grabbed a gun and gave it to Bucky.

"Is it permanent? " Bucky stared at Steve's biceps, so transfixed that Steve had to push him to wake him up.

"So far, yes. "

Bucky wouldn't let him out of his sight, not even when he had the chance to escape. Bucky was on one side of the railings, and Steve the other.

"Go, leave while you can." Steve shouted.

"No, not without you" Bucky replied. He'd nearly lost him once, he wasn't going to again. When Steve jumped across the walkway, Bucky nearly had a heart attack. Steve was so close to falling but he made it. They left together and rejoined the other men.

The night on the train haunted Steve forever. Neither of them could imagine what was going to happen.

Bucky looked down at the zip line. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island? "

Steve thought for a moment. "Yeah, and I threw up? "

"This isn't payback, is it? "

Steve grinned. "Now why would I do that?"

Steve and Bucky jumped on the zip line and headed down onto the train. It was harder than they thought to complete the mission, but when Bucky fell out the train the train it was all forgotten. He reached his hand out but couldn't reach him.

"Bucky grab my hand! " Steve shouted out, looking into Bucky's eyes begging him to. The railing broke and Bucky fell. Steve was about to jump out the train after him but Bucky shook his head slightly when he fell.

Steve hated himself. He couldn't live without Bucky. Peggy found him trying, and failing, to drown his sorrows in the pub. She said she knew about the colour. She comforted him as he grieved, and convinced him to keep fighting. When he deliberately got him self, he could hear Bucky in the back of his mind berating him for taking the lost dangerous option possible. As he was fighting Schmidt on the plane he was doing it for Bucky. When he arranged the dance with Peggy, everyone else thought they were going out on a date, they were actually doing something Bucky always said that he'd do with Steve if he survived the war. He asked Peggy to do it, as he thought Bucky would have wanted to someone to fulfill the promise.

As the plane crashed and began to sink into the ice, his last thought was of Bucky saying I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n prepare for cheese, big time!**

When Steve woke up, he was disorientated. He was confused, the radio was playing coverage of a match he had been to. He had to get out of there, the nurse kept lying to him. When he broke out, everyone chased him, but he didn't look back. He burst out onto the street and stopped in awe. Everything was so bright , so vibrant. Then Fury turned up. He'd been asleep for 70 years, 70 years without Bucky. He let the agents take him, why should he put up resistance? He didn't know what he was going to do. Everyone he ever knew was dead. He was a man out of time.

All through New York, he could hear Bucky's voice in his head chastising him. "What the hell are you doing punk, you could have died?" "How could you just let her jump up there? You should of instead!" The running commentary made Steve smile, and when he wanted to give up, he just listened to Bucky's voice and kept going. None of the others had met their soul mates yet, Tony had found his life mate in Pepper and that was it; well he thought. He wasn't entirely, sure about Natasha and Clint; they were so in sync it was hard to tell. When they won, in his heart he felt a tug, a pull for Bucky. Last time they won something, Bucky was there with him, to celebrate. Instead, he went with everyone else and got shwarma. He left early and went somewhere he'd spent a lot of time; the war memorial. Every time he went there, he searched the names until he found Bucky's and traced it with his hand. The Smithsonian museum had a exhibit about Captain America which he sometimes went to; there was a whole piece on Bucky. It made him happy that they had given Bucky the recognition he deserved because without him, Steve would be nothing. Without Bucky, Steve felt incomplete. He wandered through life, not paying attention to what was going on. Natasha kept on trying to get him out on dates but he didn't want to explain to her about what happened with Bucky. The only person who understood was Peggy. He visited her regularly in a care home once he found out she was still alive. It hurt that she kept on forgetting what had happened because she was the only one who understood . Sam noticed that Steve was hiding something as soon as they first talked on their runs but didn't ask. People opened up in their own time he thought.

)(

That was until the winter soldier came into his life. When he shot Fury in Steve's apartment , he was so different to the Bucky Steve knew that Steve didn't realise it was him. It wasn't until they were fighting in hand to hand combat that Steve's heart felt complete and when he looked into the winter soldiers eyes and knew it was Bucky.

"Bucky" he breathed.

"Who the hell is Bucky? " the Winter Soldier asked, and Steve felt like his heart was tearing apart again. He didn't know his. His soul mate didn't know him.

)(

The man, with blonde hair...he knew him. He knew him. He knew , somehow his heart knew that the man was the cause of the colour.

"I.. I know him" Bucky said, confused. A scientist heard him and and reported it to the boss. They tied Bucky down, even though he fought, and began to brainwash him again.

)(

Steve kept trying to do everything he could to get Bucky to realise who he even, though he'd been brainwashed again.

"You know me. You know me Bucky. "

Bucky looked confused. "No, I don't!" He began to attack Steve.

"Bucky. you've known me your entire life. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes..."

Bucky was getting angry, or he was denying what he felt. "SHUT UP! " he cried out, a plea instead of an order. He'd never felt feelings like this before, or had he? He felt a familiarity, a longing for this man he was supposed to kill.

Steve wasn't going to hurt him. "I'm not gonna fight you. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my soul mate." He dropped his shield in a sign of surrender; what happened to him relied on Bucky .

"You're my mission! YOU ARE MY MISSION! " Bucky lunged at Steve and attacked him, punching him again and again. He kept repeating the line, as if he was trying to convince himself. After a short struggle, Bucky ended up on top of Steve, pressing a knife to his throat.

Steve was covered in bruises and bleeding but would rather be killed by Bucky then anyone else." Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

Bucky's eyes filled with recognition. He slowly pulled the knife away from Steve's throat but kept it in his hands.

"Steve?" He whispered . Steve smiled and reached his hand up to Bucky's face.

"Bucky. You remember. "

"I think I do. We lived in Brooklyn. We were...together. You wouldn't have sex because you said what else would there be to come back to when I joined the army. "

Steve chuckled. "Of all the things you could remember, you remember that? I'm just glad to have you back." Steve reached his head up to kiss Bucky, but the floor gave way and they fell.

Steve hit his head on something and lost consciousness. Bucky began to panic when they hit the water, as he couldn't find him. When he saw the blue of Steve's suit, he dived down and pulled him out the water. He checked his breathing and gave a sigh of relief when Steve coughed up the water he'd swallowed. He realised that Shield would come looking for Steve and that when they found him, they would take Bucky prisoner. He'd done so many bad, disgusting things, that even though they'd let Natasha in they would never accept him in; no matter what Steve said. He couldn't let that happen, it would kill Steve . As much as it pained him, he left Steve on the bank, where he knew someone would find him.

)(

Weeks later, and Steve was still looking for Bucky. He'd tried everywhere, he'd even got Tony to hack every security came in the world and run facial recognition, but it didn't throw up any results. Out of frustration he went to the show at the museum. It helped him relax and he found it was a way to connect to Bucky, no matter how stupid it sounded. That night it was pretty quiet, and there was only a few people at the Captain America exhibit. Steve headed over to the display on Bucky, and stood next to a man who's face was covered by a hood. By now he'd memorised the whole exhibit, but he still enjoyed reading it. The man next to him reached out his hand and placed it on the information board, next to the picture of Bucky.

"They took it from my bad angle." The man barely whispered, but Steve heard him.

"Bucky?" He pulled down the man's hood and his guess was confirmed. Bucky tried to run but Steve stopped him.

"Bucky, please don't good again. I can't lose you."

Bucky stopped trying to pull against Steve's grasp and stared at the floor."I did what's best for you. Shield will lock me and throw away the key, and I can't let you see that Steve. "

Steve pulled Bucky closer and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky leaned his head on Steve's chest.

"I won't let that happen to you. Natasha works for Shield, and she's done some bad stuff. We all have. Come back to my apartment, we can talk. Come home Buck. " Steve stroked Bucky's hair lightly and felt him nod, ever so slightly. Steve slipped his hand into Bucky's , which caused Bucky to look around quickly to make sure no one could see them.

"Homosexuality is accepted now. We can do whatever we want in public and no one really cares. " Steve explained as they walked out the museum. Bucky smirked.

"So that means I can do this?" Bucky reached up and kissed Steve on the lips and didn't stop. They stood still in the middle of the street and passionately kissed, causing a young boy to stop and stare .He soon realised who they were.

"That's Captain America and Bucky! " He whispered excitedly to his mum, pulling on her coat. His mum rolled her eyes.

"It can't be Bucky's dead." She told the boy. He frowned and shook his head.

"They though Captain America was dead." He answered back and his mum sighed.

"Whatever you want to believe." She said and pulled her son along, although he constantly glanced back, checking to see if it was them.

By this point, they'd stopped kissing and were gazing into each others eyes, transfixed by the changes that we're in them. Steve felt a tap phone his back and reluctantly let go of Bucky's gaze and looked to see who it was. It was the boy, who'd broken free of his mother's grip and ran back.

"Is that Bucky? " the little kid asked, practically bouncing with excitement. Steve put his finger to his lip and crouched down.

"What's your name son?"

"James sir, I mean Captain. "

"Can you keep a secret James?" He nodded. Steve leaned into James's ear. "It is but you can't tell anyone. I love him very much and don't want to lose him again. "

"I promise Captain, scouts honour. I think you two are very sweet." James replied. Steve blushed slightly. James's mum then came rushing over .

"James don't run off like that!" She scolded James. She " I'm so sorry, did he bother you?"

Bucky stepped forward. "No ma'am he didn't, he just wanted to tell us that he though we were very sweet together." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry that he bothered you. Come on James , and no running off this time." James looked back when he was halfway up the street and waved, and Steve and Bucky waved back. Steve tapped his pocket and James checked his. Inside it he found Steve's mobile number. He looked up from the number at Steve with his mouth open. Steve just smiled and looked at Bucky. Bucky had a look of contentment on his face.

"You really made that kids day." He said. Steve grinned.

"I do what I can. Now where were we?'Steve pulled Bucky in closer and they resumed kissing.


End file.
